Knowing the Journey
by Soldout112
Summary: Its been 3 months since the battle. Harry Ron and Hermione haven't spoken to anyone or left Rons room. The weasleys are worried. Then Bill comes up with a way to help them, Make them relive it by telling the story and showing the memories of their Journey


Hi there! Its me! I'm not dead! Sorry there's no new chappie but I added a bit at the end that was the start of the next chapter. I have no idea when I'm going to get round to updating properly because I have my GCSE's in 3 weeks! If anyone has any ideas for the story send me a PM!

Love you all xXx  
(You know, all three of you who actually read my stories)

* * *

It had been three months since the end of the Final Battle. All the funerals were over and everyone was slowly adjusting to the new found freedom that came with the death of Lord Voldemort. They were now sleeping sounder in their beds thanks the 'Golden trio' as they had now been dubbed by the Prophet. Everyone that is, save the Golden trio themselves. Since returning to the Burrow two weeks after the battle, they had taken refuge in Ron's attic room. They barely left the room except for meal times and not always then, though when they did turn up they never spoke to anyone.

When they had first holed themselves up in the seventh years boys dormitory the night after everything, no one had thought much of it, thinking it was their way of dealing with their grief and seen as most people were racked with their own grief over lost loved ones no one had paid much attention at the time. They figured that when Harry, Ron and Hermione were back at the Burrow they would slowly get back to the swing of things, but no such luck. Clearly it was harder to get back to normal after almost a year on the run than anyone thought. Every night, without fail you would see one of them sitting in front of the attic door as if on guard duty (which everyone supposed they probably were). If anyone walked past the foot of the stairs that led up to Ron's room, they knew they had a wand trained on them whose owner would not hesitate to stun you if you made a sudden movement.

The Weasleys were worried, every time they saw Ron, Hermione or Harry they looked more and more thin and gaunt with lank hair and bags under their eyes. It was scaring the hell out of everyone, especially Molly. She was not used to having someone in her house that needed care and be unable to help them. Every night at dinner, after the trio had disappeared back upstairs (if they had come down at all) she fretted over them, normally working herself into tears and hysterics.

"Why are they doing this to us? Have we done something? Why? Why? Why?" Were the constant questions Molly shot at the table. No one could say anything to comfort her nor could they come up with any way to help them. Then suddenly Bill had an idea. He shot up from his place at the table without warning and hurried into the living room with out so much as word to his family. They heard the familiar sound of the Floo and Bill shouting 'Hogwarts'

"Wonder why Bill had to see Minnie so bad? Should you be jealous Fleur?" Fleur just stuck her tongue out at him and said pointedly,

"I am sure 'e 'ad a good explanation for running out like zat."

An hour and two worried Weasley woman later Bill came back. Fleur ran straight to him and planted kisses all over his face and started fussing over him. He waved her off and stared at his family,

"I know how to help them", everyone knew that by them he meant Harry, Hermione and Ron. There was a moment of stunned silence and then everyone bombarded him with questions. It took several minutes for everyone to calm down. "I know everyone wants to know but it will be best if I tell you when I tell them, just so you don't overload them" He looked particularly in his mothers direction as he said that, "just be ready for nine o'clock tomorrow morning, we're going back to Hogwarts", he said with a grimace. This last statement was met with a shocked silence from everybody save Molly, who took the opportunity to shepherd everyone off to bed, while trying not to dwell on the activities tomorrow. The location of said activities more than actual activities themselves for she would do anything to get her children back to normal.

ooOOoo

* * *

The next morning every one was ready by eight. They sat waiting for the Floo to Hogwarts to be opened when George asked a very important question, "So how do we get the reclusive saviours to Hogwarts?"  
That stumped Bill. He had been on such a high from his idea the night before, he hadn't given much thought on how to execute it...


End file.
